Lost Souls
by YamiTenshi03
Summary: Yugi has growed up with Yami always there to help him out and protect him. But what will Yugi do now when the person that is hurting him the most is his own Yami.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Souls-**

**Hey this is Yamitenshi03 aka DArkangel and I here with a new fic so enjoy. Oh hakari means light, yami means darkness, baka means moron or isiot, and hai means yes.**

**Chapter 1- Realization**

**The rain was raining hard as a 17 year old teen with tri-colored spiked hair was staring out the window. He had light violet eyes and was the holder of the millennium puzzle. **

**He was sitting in a room that showed how he felt empty and broken. All his posters and deck were done since Yami had taken them; his bed was covered in a light blanket and dried blood. The floor was carpeted but also had stains of dry blood, and semen. The only thing that was clear was a desk in the far corner where Yugi did his homework at night. **

**Yugi had let out a sigh as he heard the front door of the game shop slam shut and was hoping that his dark had gone out for the night. Yugi tried to blink back the tears as he remembered that Yami had started to act this way a month ago after Yugi's Grandfather had died.**

**When this had happened Yugi thought that Yami was getting over his grief when he had gone out every night to get drunk, and come home to beat Yugi. After two weeks of this Yugi knew that wasn't true. **

**Yugi was staring out the rain ridden window lost in his own thoughts when his bedroom door was slammed open.**

**Yugi tried to curl up into a small ball when Yami quickly walked into the room, but it was no use as Yami picked him up by the neck and slammed Yugi against the wall.**

"**What have I told you about talking while my friends were over?" Yami growled as his crimson orbs grew darker.**

**At first I had no clue what Yami was talking about until I realized I had forgotten to block off the mind link. I had been thinking about the past, about all my friends had left me for Yami and paled when I realized he had heard all the names I had called him.**

"**I'm sorry Yami." I shuttered in fear.**

"**Your sorry! What are you sorry for?" Yami asked as he hit Yugi in the stomach.**

"**I'm sorry for talking and calling you all those names." Yugi whispered as Yami hit him in the stomach non-stop. Yami then slammed his head into the wall before Yami dropped him and started to kick him in the stomach.**

"**Pathetic baka." Yami growled as he left the room to hang out with his friends before Yugi blacked out from the pain…**

**When the sun had risen, Yugi had wakened up from his spot on the floor where Yami had left him from the night before.**

**Yugi had tried to slowly get up and get ready for school but quickly covered his mouth so that he wouldn't scream from all the pain.**

**Using the wall for support Yugi was able to pull himself up and get ready for school. After slipping on a new school uniform, Yugi quickly limbed downed the steps and out the door when he had ran into Joey.**

**Joey Wheeler was a 18 year old teen that had dirty blonde hair and puppy dog brown eyes. He was a goofball and a tough guy with a big heart.**

"**Hey Joey." I said as I started my early walk to school thinking that he was waiting for Yami but stopped when Joey had started to follow him.**

"**What's wrong Yug?" Joey asked the shorter teen.**

"**Nothing I just thought that you would walk with Yami like you have been doing for the past week." Yugi said as he hid the hurt look in his eyes.**

"**Hai well dat was until I notice dat ya had stopped hanging out with us." Joey said as he rubbed the back of his neck.**

**Accepting the apology, they had continued to walk to school when an uncomfortable silence had fell over them.**

"**So Yug how ya been? I mean its been awhile since we last hung out." Joey said as he tried to break the silence, but had stopped walking and gave his small friend a look when he didn't say anything.**

**While they were walking, Yugi was concentrating so hard on trying to hide all his pain and blocked off the mind link that he had not heard what Joey had said.**

**Hey Yug are ya ok?" Joey asked him in concern.**

"**Huh? Hai Joey I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind that's all." Yugi said hopping that the blonde teen would buy it.**

"**If ya say so." Joey said as they arrived at the school.**

"**Damn I gotta go and find Tristan so dat I can get those notes from yesterday, later Yug." Joey yelled as he ran off.**

**Yugi sighs as he was finally left alone and slowly headed to his English class so that no one could see him limping. He knew Joey meant well, but sometimes it just felt like Joey was just hanging out with him because he felt sorry for Yugi, but Yugi was hopping that wasn't true.**

**Yugi then took his seat in the back of the classroom while the rest of the class came in, as he quickly stared out the window as usual. **

**Yugi was lost in his own world until he heard his English teacher Ms. K mention a project.**

"**Ok class settle down its assignment time!" said Ms. K in a voice that sounded almost like Tea's.**

"**Ok now as you all know we are now studying poetry and so I thought it would be fun if you all did an adjoined poem." She said as groans were heard all over the room.**

**Ms. K had already assigned partners they were Tea and Tristan, Joey and Duke, Yami, and Ryu; and Kaiba and Yugi.**

**When Yugi had heard the groups he was too scared to even look at his dark, since he knew that Yami was pissed about being with the tomb robbers hakari.**

**Instead he had decided to sit at Kaiba's desk since that seemed to be the smartest and safest thing to do at the time.**

"**Hey Kiba." Yugi said softly as he sat down.**

**Kiba just glared at him before he had shut his laptop. "Look Yugi I don't like doing this project, but I has to, so just do your part and I'll do mine." Kiba snapped at him.**

"**Fine Kiba whatever you say." Yugi said as he went back to his desk not seeing the shocked look that Kiba was giving him, but quickly left his seat as the bell had rang…**

**When we had gotten our partners I was not thrilled that it was my old rival Yugi that I had to work with and I had no problem telling him what I thought about it.**

**Instead of hearing him talk about how I shouldn't do everything alone and stuff I instead got a fine in a voice that sounded close to my own.**

"**It had shocked me that he wasn't so hyper and child-like, like usual but instead he was cold and distant as if Yami had taken over, but I knew that wasn't possible since they had their own bodies." Kaiba thought to himself as the bell had rang.**

**Kaiba quickly ran out of the room with the rest of the students not noticing that Yugi was the only one staying behind…**

**Well there you go don't worry the next chapter will be longer and it is different then the first one even if it doesn't seem that way right now.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Poem

Hey Guys here's the next chapter to the fict don't worry it will get more interesting next chapter enjoy! By the way I don't own Yu-Gi-oh and baka means stupid and hakari means light.

**Chaperter 2- The Poem**

**It was the end of the school day and Yugi was trying to get home quickly so that he didn't run into any bullies. **

**Of course it also didn't help that he had to stay after school for detention since he got sent there after Chris one of the main bullies in the school had beaten him up.**

**He was trying to get home before Yami did so that he wouldn't get another beating from Yami. When he had arrived home he tried to sneak upstairs but only got up halfway when someone grabbed him.**

"**Baka Hakari how many times do I has to tell you not to be late?" Yami growled at him as Yami raised his fist.**

"**I'm sorry Yami I was held late with detention." Yugi explained as he put up his left arm to protect himself.**

"**Your lucky bitch that I'm in a hurry to leave or else I would teach a lesson right now. But since I can't I'll just has to finish this later." Yami said as he threw Yugi up the steps.**

**Sighing in relief that he was safe for now, Yugi had limped up to his room to do his homework. It was late when Yugi had finally gotten to his English homework since he couldn't think of anything to write about.**

**He than quickly wrote something down as he heard the front door slam shut. He had just finish when Yami came in to give him a beating with his belt until Yugi had passed out from the pain.**

………………………………

**Seto hated board meetings since most of the time he didn't even has to be there. He also hated the fact that it took time away from him being able to finish his paperwork so that he could hang out with his brother a little bit.**

**Seto sighed as he was finish his company work and had moved on to his school work. All he had to do was that stupid English assignment but he couldn't think of what to write about.**

**Seto's thoughts than drifted back to Yugi and how the small teen had been acting weird during the school day.**

**Clearing that thought from his head Seto had decided to go check on his brother before he had headed to bed.**

**When Seto had arrived at class he had noticed that Yugi was already there, wondering what was going on Seto was about to go ask him when their teacher for matt which was their first period had came into the classroom.**

**Sighing He decided to pull out a book since he Knew he wouldn't be able to talk to Yugi until there third period which was English.**

………………………………

**Yugi hated the fact that he had gym second period put lucky for him he was called to the office so he didn't has to go to his gym class. When Yugi had left the office with another detention he had than headed to his English class since the bell was about to ring.**

**Yugi than had waited for Kaiba to arrived so he could give the half of the poem that he had already done.**

**After I gave it to him I waited for the bell to ring so I could get the hell out of there.**

………………………………

**Yami was happy about two things one he and Tea were a couple and two since he had his own body he could beat the shit out of Yugi.**

**Now he knew why the grave robber had so much fun ordering around his it remind him of the slaves he use to own back in Egypt.**

**Bored with school Yami had decided to hook school and hang out with his fellow dark spirits until he decided to go home and had some fun with his bitch of an hakari. Yami thought to himself as he watch his lighter half stare out into space.**

………………………………

**The next day the poems were due in class. After everyone turned them in the teacher waited halfway through the period before she read one of the poems.**

**A shadow is always there following your every move and every instinct **

**As if the shadow is a copy of you until the day it tries to take control of your life as it tortures you day by day**

**Until you can not take the pain anymore and try to erase yourself from this world **

**For the shadow does not care what happens to you since you are only a small sparkle of light in a sea of darkness**

**For everyone knows that darkness can not survive without the light but that is why shadow were created**

**For darkness can live as long as the light is tainted so than it becomes the victor as the small light fades to nothing**

**We feel many emotions during our life**

**Some times we feel happy, sad, and sometimes angry, and depressed**

**Sometimes we feel as if we are ore only mere shadows on the wall**

**Which is why some people decide to hide what it is that they are feeling**

**Emotionless is a harsh word to describe someone that acts this way**

**For even though they may seem cold and heartless that is never really the case**

**For they may act like a jerk and a dick they are only doing this to keep themselves save**

**For they know what the real world holds in store for all of us**

**The world is a cold place were everyone you know and trust only uses you to take their anger out on**

**It is only a place were the only way you can survive is step on those around you**

**So no matter what it is you are feeling you must always keep it lock up inside your heart**

**For that is the only way you cam live in this hellhole called life**

**Yugi sat there quiet in shock as he heard Ms. K read the poem that he and Kaiba had wrote out loud. She was about to read another one when the bell had ranged.**

**Sighing in relief Yugi gathered his stuff and got out of there quickly before his darkness figured out that the poem was about him.**

………………………………

**Sorry for the wait but here is my second chapter of my Yugioh fic so R and R ok? By the way I wrote that poem so tell me what you thought about it. **


End file.
